memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Leuchtschiff
Bezeichnung ich bin der meinung das ding wird in der ganzen serie ausschließlich als "Leuchtschiff" bezeichnet:/. --Shisma 14:06, 22. Nov 2006 (UTC) :ok, ich verschiebe den artikel nun. ich bin der meinung "Bajoranischer Sonnensegler" wurde in den fact files etabliert--Shisma 21:29, 7. Dez 2006 (UTC) ::Von "Leuchtschiff" ist nur in "Accession" die Rede, in "Explorers" wird das Schiff von Dukat als "Solarraumschiff" bezeichnet. In "Accession", wo das Schiff eine viel kleinere Rolle spielt, handelt es sich zudem um einen Übersetzungsfehler. Hier wurde "light ship", also ein "leichtes Schiff" mit "Leuchtschiff" übersetzt, da "light" ja beides bedeuten kann. Stumpfer Übersetzungsfehler... --Jörg 21:57, 7. Dez 2006 (UTC) :::verstehe. also, Sisko nennt es gleich am anfang von "Accession", als das schiff aus dem wurmloch kahm: "ah, ein leuchtschiff" oder so. und damm erzält akorem wie er das wurmloch fand und sagte dabei: "mein leuchtschiff". mich wundert das es in "Explorers" nicht nochmehr gesagt wurde. fiel denn da im englischen das wort "ligh ship"? ich bin immernoch der meinung das Leuchtschiff korrekt ist. --Shisma 08:29, 8. Dez 2006 (UTC) :::ich hab mal einen absatz bei hintergrundonformationen angefangen. ich hoffe du kannst das so bestätigen--Shisma 10:38, 8. Dez 2006 (UTC) ::::Im Englischen Original von "Explorers", wo das Schiff ja zum ersten Mal zu sehen ist wird immer nur um den heißen Brei herumgeredet, "ships of that kind", oder "ships like this one". Von "lightship" oder so ist nicht die Rede. In Accession sprechen Sisko und Akorem Laan von einem "lightship", damit ist jedoch nicht ein Feuerschiff gemeint sondern die Tatsache, dass das Schiff durch Licht vorangetrieben wird, mit Hilfe der solaren Segel. Es hat also nichts mit den heutigen Feuerschiffen zu tun. Es mag zwar sein, dass das Schiff in der deutschen Synchro als Leuchtschiff später in "Accession" identifiziert wurde (besser wäre Lichtschiff gewesen), dabei handelte es sich jedoch um einen Übersetzungsfehler. Genauso findet man den Artikel zu Miranda Jones ja auch unter dem normalen Namen, nicht der deutschen Übersetzung Marion Jones. --Jörg 13:29, 8. Dez 2006 (UTC) :::::zuerst meintest du das damit ein "leichtes schiff" gemeint ist. auch das fände ich einleuchtend, da das schiff wesentlich mehr oberfläche als masse hat, was auch der grund ist warum es so schnell fliegen kann. was ist den nun definitiv mit "lightship" gemeint? --Shisma 13:36, 8. Dez 2006 (UTC) Übersetzungsfehler?! Über diesen ominösen Übersetzungsfehler müssen wir uns nochmal unterhalten, denn mit einem Feuerschiff hat dieser Sonnensegler nun wirklich gar nichts zu tun! 12:49, 24. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :nein, aber auch nicht zwangsläufig mit einem "Leuchtschiff". korrekt wäre "Lichtschiff" oder "Leichtes Schiff". beides ergibt sinn--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 13:30, 24. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Sicherlich, das leuchtet ja ein: Aber warum dann "Feuerschiff"? 14:00, 24. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :einfach nur weil "Leuchtschiff", also unsere offizielle übersetztung eher auf ein "Feuerschiff" hindeutet--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 14:09, 24. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Nö, ein Feuerschiff hat eine komplett andere Funktion - es liegt vor Anker, während die Bajoranischen Leuchtschiffe ... ei wozu wurden die eigentlich benutzt? Laans Leuchtschiff flog bis zum Wurmloch, das von Sisko sogar bis nach Cardassia. Da deutet eigentlich nichts darauf hin, dass die irgendwo einen Fixpunkt im System eingenommen haben. 14:44, 24. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :ja richtig. ich meine ja nur: wenn ich bei wikipedia "Leuchtschiff" eingebe, dann glaubt wikipedia ich meine ein "Feuerschiff". das sagt nix über seinen zweck aus, lediglich wie man diesen übersetzungsfehler missinterpretieren kann--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 14:48, 24. Apr. 2007 (UTC) ::Hallo, ::also ich würde auch eher zum „Lichtschiff” tendieren, da diese Schiffe quasi mit Licht angetrieben werden. Und der Zweck dieser Schiffe ist eigentlich nur die Fortbewegung durch den interplanetaren und, mit den genannten Tachyonenströmen, sogar durch den interstellaren Raum. ::Mit freundlichen Grüßen .. Spawn 14:36, 25. Apr. 2007 (UTC)